Terox
---- Terox is a main antagonist of the series Mig X, and the primary antagonist of Mig X: Revolution. He is an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. Appearance Terox has a humanoid shape with demonic elements. His skin is primarily grey with plating all around; he has three black spides on his head, as well as blood red eyes, teeming with pure energy, and sharp teeth. He has a blood-like pattern that appears throughout his body. He has spikes on his shoulders as well as where his nipples would be primarily located. He has a cloth around his shoulders and it extends to his mid ches where it cuts off, with a demonic-looking vessel is located. This item is used to amplify his own abilities. He has scars and scratches all around his thighs, and wears plating on the rest of his knees, with knee caps and spikes on those. Personality Terox has a sadistic and crude sense of humor, and often times likes to toy around with his foes, particularly Mig. He knows how to anger/upset his foes and likes to boast about his own moves. This makes it hard to tell what he really is thinking due to his humorous nature. Terox can also be set off, though it is hard to do so. Once Terox is pretty pissed off, he shows no mercy, and can become even more dangerous than he already is. Though it is somewhat unusual for him to get so angry, it can amplify his powers even more. As seen when Kurss briefly tormented Terox in The End of Something New, Part 2, Terox has some hidden sympathy for his parents, though he masks this quite well. Powers & Abilities Terox's powers include the following: *Genetic Manipulation **With this ability, Terox can change the form of anything at will, though it isn't exactly mastered. An example would be how Ryan Rivers turned into Kurss. *Energy Manipulation **His energy is quite different than normal "energy." Terox's energy is taken from the very fabric of the universe, and is also amplified and leaves a lasting effect. *Absorption *Power Mimicry **With the powers he absorbs from people, he can mimic their own. *Energy Draining *Teleportation **Given his power attributes, he can allow himself to teleport with ease, anywhere he pleases. *Flight *Size Alteration **He can alter the size of himself with his own genes, though it takes a lot of energy out of him to do so and he rarely does. *Sharpness **Due to the spikes on his body acting as protection, they can easily pierce enemies and injure those who get near him. *Shield Formation *Regeneration **He has regeneration, though to a certain extent. Due to all of his genetic mutations he did to himself, he can't properly regenerate, or fast enough, given the extent of the injury. *Peak Condition History Prior to Mig X See Mig X Lore for more specific details. Terox is a vicious alien known as an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. His parents, Jugo and Pero, gave birth to him during a civil war on the planet. Terox lived his life hiding in shelters and constantly moving from all of the mass destruction. When he got older, he became to become more and more unstable when his powers kicked in. He also had a very violent temper that could not be contained. One day, his mother had grounded him for attacking a kid on the streets. In a fit of rage, he set fire to his room and put his mother into a coma. Fearing for his own son, and his wife's life, Pero chained up Terox and took him down to the very violent and insane capitol of Aqasia, Zarcez. He wanted Terox executed, and fast, because his son was too powerful and unstable to be kept alive. Terox managed to escape his chains and shackles and murdered his own father in front of the ruler of the planet. He then destroyed Zarcez and its inhabitants, later unleashing the entirety of his fury and killing everyone on it. Terox was later ambushed by Aqasia's allies, who worked together to try and end him and put aside their differences, and managed to badly injure him. They tried to kill him, but he escaped with all the power he had left. After Ryan's son, Miguel Rivers, was born in 1998, Ryan took time off, leaving Terox posing as Charles to do more research and adapt more to human culture. After sensing Mig had had alien DNA inside of him later on, he took this opportunity to test him when his father went into the restroom. His plan was to remove his alien DNA and merge it with himself, which would make him the most powerful being in the universe, but he needed to know how it worked. When Ryan managed to break out of the restroom, he quickly fled with Mig. Knowing he already had done wrong, he decided to return to being his true self, Terox. Stalking Ryan to his home, he crept in and murdered his wife and then attacked him himself. Terox saw Mig emerge frightened and sensed the alien DNA becoming unstable as a result. Terox teleported Mig out of the house so it wouldn't corrupt him entirely. After doing so, he released a large, red energy wave from the house. During the series After Dan took in Mig, Terox slowly watched him grow up even more and watched carefully over his alien DNA beginning to mature and grow more powerful. When Terox sensed the alien DNA about to corrupt him, he disguised himself as a thug at a bank and chased him to his house just in time. As Mig as slowly dying, he came into the basement and swatted Dan aside, knowing nothing he would do would fully save Mig. He repaired all malfunctions with the Gammatrix and rewired some components, so that everything was connected to his alien DNA. He then fled, and wanted to test his power, which was surprising and overwhelming towards him. Terox worked together with Kurss, Deristroll, and Romatron in order to acquire Mig's Gamma energy as well as get his own personal vengeance. Terox soon began to bicker with Kurss's true intentions of gaining his energy and killing him, and made an uneasy alliance with him in the finale. Terox then turned on him simply for the fun of it, though he was betrayed by Kurss in the long run. Prior to Mig X: Revolution Terox, whilst inside Kurss, attempted to take full control and exact his vengeance and accomplish his true goals with Mig, and he was actually beginning to do so. Kurss messed with Mig's mind in order to kill him before Terox had the chance to take full control, which he succeeded. However, Terox was strong enough to escape. Terox had formed the Transmundane with the amount of unstable energy he had acquired from Kurss, Romatron, and Deristroll, and then he fell very weak. Terox sought out Alan, turning him into Dread. Dread served as his eyes on the world, delivering information to Terox when he could. It took Terox a year to replenish. During the movie Terox had attempted to absorb Mig and Apokalipse entirely in order to regain what he had lost, and to potentially play the role of God in the universe once he had escaped the Transmundane. Thing were going according to plan until Apokalipse and Mig had met up to form an alliance, and the two of them combined their weak powers to escape just in time. Mig then grew immensely unstable and challenged a power hungry Terox, who was essentially a God. Terox and Mig fought to the death. Terox was destroyed by the intensity of Mig's power, though his essence was not yet fully lost. Legacy Although he died during the end of Mig X: Revolution, his presence made a permanent impact on the lives of many. The Unnatural cult was formed out of people worshipping him once learning of what happened, and as a result have killed many people in riots for unknown purposes. Such people, like Daniel Rivers, were also scarred from the experience of Terox and what he had done. He terrorized the Rivers family and essentially killed it off for his own reasons. Appearances Mig X *101 - How It All Started (first appearance) *102 - What I Am *104 - The End of Something New, Part 1 *105 - The End of Something New, Part 2 (absorbed; escaped) *''Mig X: Revolution'' (death) Miscellany *BTFF RPG X2: Evolution Trivia *CaT made the image seen above. *Terox was created around 4 years ago, though brought to the wiki 2 years ago. **Deristroll was also made 4 years ago, though he was on the wiki since. *Terox won Featured Character of the Year 2017. Thanks to all of those who voted! Gallery TeroxMX.png|Old image of Terox made by TomE MXRRPoster.png|Review poster featuring Terox & Mig MigTeroxComic.png|CaT's glorious shitpost PerspectivePosterFXS.png|Terox alongside others by CaT. FemTerox.png|Lewdy Terox by CaT Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters